NE ME QUITTE PAS TOME 40
by Blanquette
Summary: Historique… Ryô Saeba est un homme de l'ombre, un nettoyeur. Filatures, garde du corps, parfois meurtres, il accepte n'importe quel travail du moment que le cœur du client [fait] vibrer le mien , dit-il. Son partenaire Hideyuki Makimura, est un ancien policier. Un jour Makimura est assassiné par le cartel Union Teope. Sa sœur, Kaori, décide de prendre la relève de son frère c


**Historique… **

**Ryô Saeba** est un homme de l'ombre, un nettoyeur. Filatures, garde du corps, parfois meurtres, il accepte n'importe quel travail du moment « _que le cœur du client [fait] vibrer le mien_ », dit-il. Son partenaire **Hideyuki Makimura**, est un ancien policier. Un jour Makimura est assassiné par le cartel Union Teope. Sa sœur, **Kaori**, décide de prendre la relève de son frère comme partenaire. Dès ce moment, Ryô s'efforcera de ne plus tuer. Ryô est une personne qui cache ses sentiments. Son passé très lourd n'est que vaguement évoqué. Il semble jouer un jeu quand il drague les jolies filles. Par la suite, on apprend que Kaori et Ryô s'aiment mais n'osent pas se l'avouer, car Ryô ne peut se permettre de tomber amoureux avec le travail qu'il fait et le milieu dans lequel il vit car comme il le dit si bien " une femme peut tomber amoureuse et le rester toute sa vie, moi je ne peux l'être que de temps en temps" (Amour, Destin et un Magnum 357)… Enfin disons qu'il ne peut l'assumer que de temps en temps.

**NE ME QUITTE PAS…..**

Chapitre I

Kaori était au croisement de rue, juste situé devant « La City » avec son partenaire et distribuait des tractes pour essayer de récolter quelques clients. Vu qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de demande depuis déjà un bon moment.

(Kaori) Agence Ryo Saeba… Garde du corps, filature…à votre service. Tenez Monsieur… Agence Ryo Saeba…

(Ryo) Tu ne vois pas que personne ne t'écoute !

(Kaori) Moi au moins, je fais quelque chose pour faire avancer notre situation. Je te signale que nous n'avons plus rien. Je ne peux même pas faire les courses avec ce qu'ils nous restent. Alors, tu vas lever tes fesses et venir m'aider, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles.

(Ryo) Et ! Tu sais que l'esclavage a été abolit il y a déjà plus de 100 ans ?

(Kaori) Ah ! Ne me cherche pas… Agence Saeba…

(Ryo) Bon, moi je m'ennuie, je vais faire un tour…

(Kaori) Attend une minute, tu as dit que tu m'aiderais ?

(Ryo) Si je me rappelle bien, c'est plutôt toi, qui as dit que je devais t'aider. Mais rassure toi, je vais travailler, je vais faire des recherches sur internet.

(Kaori) C'est quoi cette histoire, encore.

(Ryo) Et bien j'ai créé un site City Hunter, pour trouver du travail sans bouger de la maison. Je suis sure que ça va marcher, et c'est quand même moins fatiguant que de devoir passer toute la journée à distribuer des tractes. Bon, j'te laisse… à tout à l'heure...

(Kaori) Et Ryo ! Attend ! Attend ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie ?

Ryo était ravi, il avait pu se défaire de son esclavagiste de coéquipière…

Et pouvait enfin aller pianoter sur son nouvel ordinateur.

Il n'avait pas vraiment menti, il avait bien créé un site City Hunter, et il y parlait des fois de ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait peut être omis de dire que c'était un site de rencontre…

Il dialoguait avec des femmes du monde entier depuis déjà bientôt un mois, et en était ravi.

Il avait donc trouvé un nouveau système de drague qui devenait de plus en plus à la mode.

Et tout en marchant en direction de son appartement il sifflotait le cœur léger en pensant à sa petite Kimiko qui lui avait promis une nuit torride sous les tropiques, ou alors, Juliette, la belle française qui elle, lui avait promis un french kiss, ou encore Olga qui lui avait assuré un massage dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie…

(Ryo) Ah ! Là ! Là !

Ryo n'en pouvant plus d'imaginer toutes ses femmes fit exploser son baromètre de tolérance et du sang se mit à jaillir de son nez... Les passant le regardèrent perplexe et se demandaient ce que faisait cet homme en plein milieu de la rue, la tête renversé en arrière et le nez versant des cascades d'hémoglobine sur le trottoir…

Quand il arriva devant son immeuble, il stoppa son ascension une minute, c'était étrange, un pressentiment, et pas forcément un bon…

Il se grata la tête et décida de ne pas faire attention à cette intuition ou plutôt cette appréhension. Il arriva à la porte de son appartement et vit une jeune femme qui paressait l'attendre.

Il l'a détailla un instant.

Cette mystérieuse femme rousse était l'incarnation de l'élégance et du charme.

Belle et longiligne, ses cheveux couleur de rouille ondoyaient comme des flammes et donnaient l'impression fascinante qu'elle venait tout juste de s'échapper d'une peinture.

Il s'avança vers elle et décida de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, devant son appartement.

(Ryo) Bonjour, charmante créature, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

(Kimiko) Bonjour, vous êtes Ryo ?

(Ryo) Oui, est ce qu'on se connaît ma jolie ?

(Kimiko) Oui, je m'appelle Kimiko. J'avais tellement hâte de te connaitre que j'ai décidé de venir passer quelques jours au Japon, pour te rencontrer, toi… mon prince de la prose…

(Ryo) Kimiko? Kimiko ... Pour ... mi ... kooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ryo venait tout juste de poser un nom, sur cette belle inconnue.

C'était Kimiko, une de ses amies avec qui il conversait, enfin disons plutôt s'amusait depuis un mois.

Mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à la voir débarquer.

Il aimait la draguer, c'est vrai, histoire de passer le temps, mais là, elle était devant lui.

Mais il faut l'avouer ce qui dérangeait plus que tout Ryo, était que Kaori n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et qu'à ce moment précis, il aurait vraiment de gros problème…

Chapitre II

Ryo se mit à imaginer la scène quand Kaori rentrerait chez eux.

Elle pénètrerait dans le salon par la porte d'entrée, marquerait un stop, car elle sentirait automatiquement une présence féminine dans l'appartement, et là, elle s'imaginerait que cette femme et lui même se seraient adonné à des jeux pour adultes, qu'ils se seraient amusé, puis embrassé, puis enlacé, puis…

Kaori commencerait par devenir rouge de rage et de colère, ensuite tous ses muscles se contracteraient, de la fumée se mettrait à sortir de ses oreilles, de son nez, de son crane et même de ses yeux.

Et dans ceux ci ont pourraient même y voir des flammes.

Oui se serait certainement l'annonce de l'approche de l'enfer qui déferlerait sur Ryo pour avoir fait des choses « qu'en fait il n'aurait pas faite », et qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginé...

Car Ryo devait bien se l'avouer, à force de faire le pitre pour maintenir leur statuquo, à force indirectement de jouer avec les sentiments de Kaori comme elle le pensait pour maintenir cette fine ligne invisible qui protégeait leur amour, il avait fini, lui, par se retrouver dans cette situation qui ne présageait rien de bon et surtout dans laquelle il ne désirait pas s'éterniser sous peine de subir la sentence divine de sa partenaire.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand son invitée le rappela à l'ordre.

(Kimiko) Ryo à m'entends?

(Ryo) Oui, quoi ?

(Kimiko) Je voudrais savoir ou je peux m'installer et savoir aussi ou est la salle de bain. J'aimerai aller me rafraichir un peu.

(Ryo) QUOI ? !

Ryo était devenu pâle, à la limite du cadavérique. Mon Dieu, comment je vais me sortir de là, se demanda t-il ?

(Ryo) Ecoute Kimiko, je te dépannerais bien, mais ma partenaire va bientôt rentrer, et elle est… comment dire… un peu violente quand des invités débarquent à l'improviste. Et tu comprends, je ne voudrais pas te faire subir cela. Tu comprends ? Alors il va falloir y aller, merci d'être passée, à la prochaine…

Ryo était déjà derrière le dos de Kimiko, ses deux mains sur celui ci, bras tendu en la poussant vers la sortie.

(Kimiko) Assister à Ryo.

Il stoppa sa course, quelques petites veines légèrement gonflées commençaient à apparaitre le long de son cou et il demanda :

(Ryo) Oui, Quoi ?

(Kimiko) En fait, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

(Ryo) Quoi encore…

(Kimiko) Je ne suis pas venu à Tokyo en vacance, mais volontairement. Dans tes mails, tu m'as dit que tu étais garde du corps, et que tu les gardais très bien… alors je me suis dis que je serai peut être plus en sécurité avec toi.

(Ryo) Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu as des problèmes ?

(Kimiko) Et bien je vis à Sendai et je travaille dans un grand Hôtel/Restaurant de la ville, « Homewood Park Hôtel », j'exerce mon métier en salle. Avant hier, j'étais donc de garde dans l'après midi, et je devais apporter un room service dans une des chambres de l'hôtel, et malheureusement en arrivant devant la suite ou je devais délivrer un plateau garni de victuailles, j'ai surpris une discussion que je n'aurais pas du entendre. Il y avait deux hommes, et quand ils se sont aperçus de ma présence, ils ont foncé sur moi en m'attrapant violemment, j'ai eu peur, je me suis débattue et je me suis enfuie. Quand je suis arrivée chez moi, mon appartement avait déjà été visité, et ne sachant quoi faire et vers qui me tourner, j'ai pensé à toi, vu ta profession. Je suis désolée Ryo, mais j'ai tellement peur et je ne savais vraiment pas vers qui me tourner, alors… tu veux bien travailler pour moi, et me protéger.

(Ryo) Ecoute, je veux bien te protéger, mais il faut que je sache ce que tu as entendu l'autre jour dans cette chambre.

(Kimiko) Quand je suis arrivée à la porte de la chambre, j'ai entendu le mot « assassinat » et là j'ai tendu l'oreille, il y avait deux hommes. Le 1er a dit à l'autre qu'il fallait s'organiser car le président de la République Française ne resterait sur le territoire que 2 jours, qu'il fallait absolument l'assassiner pendant son séjour au Japon, mais qu'il serait difficile de l'approcher. Et le 2eme à répondu, qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. De lui donner l'argent comme convenue et le contrat serait rempli. Puis le 1er à prononcé quelque chose comme la larme de sang. Je n'ai pas vraiment comprit le sens de ces mots, ou à moins que ce ne soit un code… et c'est tout.

(Ryo) C'est tout ! Tu veux rire… Rien que ça… Le président de la République Française …et la larme de sang. Car ce n'est pas un mot, ni un code, mais un nom, et c'est le nom d'un tueur à gage très réputé dans le milieu.

Ryo avait essayé de plaisanter sur les nouvelles informations qui étaient en sa possession, mais quelque chose en lui venait de se brisé.

Car il connaissait très bien celui que l'on appelait la larme de sang.

Et l'affaire s'annonçait beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ.

(Ryo) Kimiko, je vais te montrer ta chambre et tu vas pouvoir aller prendre une douche, comme tu le souhaitais.

(Kimiko) Alors, t acceptes ?

(Ryo) Oui.

Ryo monta les escaliers de son domicile et montra la chambre d'amis à Kimiko, puis il lui fit visiter rapidement l'appartement et lui précisa de se mettre à son aise.

Quand elle disparut dans la salle de bain, il se retrouva enfin seul et les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, comme si ce qu'il avait vécu à l'époque ne datait que de la veille.

Il était encore en Amérique centrale pendant la guerre civile avec Kaibara, avant que celui ci progressivement oublie le but et les principes de cette même guerre.

Jour après jour ce n'était que carnage ou se déversait le sang des deux camps.

C'était bien avant que Kaibara ne tombe dans la folie, et lui fasse prendre de la poussière d'ange.

Bien avant cette époque, toujours pendant les conflits qui opposaient les guérilleros contre l'armée du gouvernement.

Il y avait dans leur commando un homme qui avait toute la confiance de Ryo, un homme qui l'avait éduqué, qui avec Kaibara s'était occupé de lui.

Lui apprenant les rouages de la guerre.

Comment survivre et surtout il lui avait enseigné comment après les conflits, apprendre à vivre avec tout ce sang qui avait coulé sur leur main.

Comment ne pas sombrer…

C'était un homme bon, juste, loyal.

Un grand homme que Ryo avait toujours respecté.

Mais qui avait aussi survécu à tout cela, avec la force et la rage de l'instinct de survie d'un animal sauvage.

Il avait quitté le groupe juste avant la terrible histoire que Ryo avait subit à cause de Kaibara. Et ayant entendu parler de ce qui se tramait en Amérique centrale avec le Chef des guérilleros, il était revenu, et c'est lui qui l'avait retrouvé dans la jungle, en manque, à l'agonie… et à moitié mort…

Juste avant que Ryo ne soit confié au professeur et que celui ci le soigne et finisse par le guérir.

Quand la larme avait retrouvé Ryo, il l'avait remit suffisamment d'aplomb pour qu'il puisse quitter cet enfer, et être prit en charge.

Ce jour là, il lui avait enseigné une dernière leçon, que Ryo n'oublierait jamais.

Il n'oublierait jamais celui que l'on appelait déjà la larme et qui par la suite est devenu le plus redoutable nettoyeur du monde.

C'était bien lui… La larme de sang…

En y repensant, Ryo se rappelait qu'il versait toujours une larme après avoir abattu un homme, une larme clair et pure… qui se reflétait dans le sang qui inondait le sol, la teintant, jusqu'à prendre des reflets et des teintes rougeoyantes.

Depuis lors, il avait été surnommé la larme de sang et se nom l'avait suivit quand il était rentré dans le milieu.

Ryo prenait de plus en plus conscience qu'il devrait se mesurer à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé jadis…

Chapitre III

Quand Kimiko réapparut, fraiche et pimpante, couverte par une simple serviette de bain, Ryo était toujours dans le salon, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide…

Comme il l'entendit approcher, il se retourna et lui fit face, et pour éviter qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de son trouble, il afficha un sourire serein.

Mais ce sourire ne dura pas longtemps, et se dissipa lorsque Ryo la vit aussi peut vêtu… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour !

(Ryo) Mais tu es folle de te balader comme ça ?

(Kimiko) Pourquoi ? ! Tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire comme chez moi…

(Ryo) Mais t'es vraiment complètement folle, tu veux que Kaori me tue ? Si elle te voit comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau…

(Kimiko) Au fait, c'est qui cette Kaori ? Tu me fais des infidélités ? A moins que tu ne sois marié ?

(Ryo) Mais non. Kaori est juste ma partenaire de travail, c'est tout.

(Kimiko) Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi paniques-tu comme ça depuis que je suis arrivée ?

(Ryo) Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kaori est plutôt du genre pas commode quand une femme se balade à moitié nu dans l'appartement. Va pas te faire d'idée !

(Kimiko) Mumm ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé d'elle dans tes mails, alors ?

(Ryo) T'es de la police, ou quoi ?

(Kimiko) Bon… bon… sujet sensible… Ok, j'ai compris !

(Ryo) C'est juste ma partenaire de… TRAVAIL !

(Kimiko) J'ai compris ! Pas la peine d'hurler. Bon je vais me changer.

(Ryo) Oui, c'est ça, bonne idée…

Quand elle eut disparu, Ryo reprit un peu contenance, et décida de passer un coup de téléphone en premier à l'un de ses indics pour avoir des renseignements sur l'arrivée de la Larme dans la capitale.

Puis à Umibôzu, car il savait que celui ci était au courant de tout ce qui se tramait dans cette ville avant même que quoique se soit ne se produise.

Et surtout pour lui proposer, lui demander de se joindre à lui dans cette affaire particulièrement épineuse.

(Umi) Bonjour yeux de Café Cat.

(Ryo) Salut Mammouth, c'est Ryo.

(Umi) Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

(Ryo) Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa quand tu réponds ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'y ait jamais personne dans ton café, gros pachyderme !

(Umi) Si tu me gonflais pas autant je pourrais être plus accueillant.

(Ryo) Ca ce n'est pas gagné…

(Umi) Ryo, je suis au courant pour l'arrivée de la Larme, je suppose que tu m'appelles pour ça ? Ca fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas revu ?

(Ryo) Oui. Mais il y a un petit bémol, c'est que je viens de prendre une affaire, et que la Larme y est mêlé.

Umibôzu, qui connaissait bien Ryo ainsi que son passé, commençait à comprendre que la partie allait être difficile.

La larme était un excellent nettoyeur, voir le meilleur, il devait bien l'admettre, et de plus c'est lui qui avait pratiquement tout enseigné de l'art de combattre à Ryo.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, c'est que si Ryo devait se confronter en duel face à la Larme, il n'était pas sure que son ami l'emporte.

(Ryo) Un peu d'exercice, ça te dit ?

(Umi) Quoi ! Tu veux que je t'aide dans cette affaire ? Mais quel genre de nettoyeur es-tu ? T'es même pas fichu de te défendre tout seul ?

(Ryo) J'te demande pas de me protéger, abruti, de toute façon je refuserai, avec toi comme garde du corps, se serait la mort assuré…

(Umi) Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

(Ryo) Mais t'es un grand malade ! Moi le N°1 du Japon, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à demander à qui que se soit et encore moins à un minus comme toi de m'aider.

(Umi) Ca tombe bien, parce que j'aurai refusé.

(Ryo) Mais quel genre d'ami es-tu, toi ?

(Umi) Accouche Ryo, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

(Ryo) Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire ?

(Umi) Ce n'est pas pour toi, que je me renseigne, mais pour Kaori. Je ne peux décemment pas la laisser dans les mains d'un incompétent comme toi, et puis de plus, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas encore dit oui…

(Ryo) Bien, alors vu que tu me le demandes, que tu m'implores….

(Umi) C'est pas possible, je vais le buter ce mec…

(Ryo) Bon… bon… d'accord ! Ecoute, je dois protéger une jeune femme, qui aurait entendu deux hommes vouloir commanditer l'assassinat du président Français qui arrive dans notre jolie petite ville demain matin. Et je te laisse deviner qui est le tueur à gage qui a été engagé ?

(Umi) Là, t'es dans la merde mon vieux... Il aurait mieux value que tu refuses cette affaire.

(Ryo) Oui… oui… oui... Mais tu sais aussi que je n'abandonne jamais une femme en détresse, c'est une règle d'or que je me fixe ! Bon, en tout cas ce qui est sure, c'est que je risque d'avoir du mal à les protéger efficacement, parce je ne sais pas de qui viendra la menace. Je dois trouver le commanditaire.

(Umi) Décidément tu ne changes pas tu es toujours aussi sensible mon pauvre Ryo !

(Ryo) Et si tu me donnais un petit coup de main, bien entendu on ferait moitié, moitié…

(Umi) Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu as une idée ?

(Ryo) Il va falloir prévenir les services de la garde rapprochée française, et que je m'occupe du Président. J'aurai besoin de toi pour surveiller Kimiko.

(Umi) C'est d'accord.

(Ryo) C'est une sale histoire, tu es sure que tu veux être de la partie ?

(Umi) Une vie tranquille et bien rangé, ce n'est pas pour des gars comme nous. Et puis un peu d'action ça me fera du bien…

(Ryo) Merci Mammouth.

(Umi) Laisse tomber les remerciements ! Bon je préviens Miki et je t'attends au café.

(Ryo) Alors à tout à l'heure.

Et Ryo raccrocha. Tout en se disant qu'il fallait quand même aussi au passage prévenir Saeko, afin de faciliter sa démarche vis à vis du Président Français, quand il entendit la prote d'entrée s'ouvrir…

Chapitre IV

Quand Kaori pénétra dans le salon par la porte d'entrée, tout sourire aux lèvres dans un premier temps… elle marqua subitement un arrêt.

(Kaori) C'est bizarre, se dit-elle.

Elle avait comme une vague impression. Puis elle aperçut Ryo accoudé à la table ou se trouvait le téléphone.

(Kaori) Salut… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu téléphonais ?

(Ryo) Euh ! oui. Mais et toi, qu'est ce que ça à donné les tractes ?

(Kaori) J'ai distribué tout le paquet, j'espère vraiment que ça nous ramènera un peu de client.

Et tout en terminant sa phrase, elle se mit instinctivement à renifler l'air de la pièce.

Snif ... Snif ...

Elle sentait une présence féminine dans l'appartement, et là, elle se mit à imaginer le pire. Mais ce n'était pas possible, se dit-elle, il n'aurait jamais osé ramener une femme ici, chez eux.

Elle afficha un regard sombre, et entreprit de monter les escaliers pour aller vérifier à l'étage ce que son instinct lui ordonnait de rechercher.

Quand elle arriva au premier, elle entendit siffloter dans la chambre d'amis, et juste à ce moment précis, une jeune femme en sortit, vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain.

- (Kimiko) Ryo c'est toi ?

Kaori commença par devenir rouge de rage, ensuite tous ses muscles se contractèrent.

De la fumée se mit à sortir de ses oreilles, de son nez, de son crane et même de ses yeux.

Et dans ceux ci ont pouvaient déjà y voir des flammes.

Elle était outrée, horrifié… une femme, et une très belle femme de surcroit, se trouvait à moitié nu devant elle.

Ryo avait osé… il avait ramené une femme et ils s'étaient certainement adonné à des jeux pour adultes pendant son absence.

Il avait du l'embrassé, puis l'enlacé, puis…

Et là, Kaori explosa de colère.

Ryo qui était resté en bas, la vit fulminer, son courroux semblait être à son paroxysme.

Il la vit se tourner vers lui, ses yeux lançaient des flammes, des éclairs d'une cruauté encore jamais vu chez elle.

Et elle se mit à dévaler les escaliers en sens inverse, une gigantesque massue à la main, pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

Et le premier coup partie, puis en arriva un autre, et encore un autre, il prit un quatrième sur les côtes, et un cinquième sur la tête, mais le sixième fut asséné avec la force d'un titan sur la face de celui ci, et il fut éjecté à travers la cloison de l'appartement.

La punition divine de l'enfer venait de déferler sur lui, sans que celui ci ne puisse faire quoique se soit.

Puis la massue retomba sur le sol.

Kimiko qui était resté à l'étage, n'en revenait pas.

Ryo ne plaisantait vraiment pas quand il lui avait expliqué que sa partenaire n'appréciait pas les surprises de ce genre.

Elle commençait à paniquer, en se demandant si Kaori ne lui réserverait pas le même châtiment, quand elle la vit tombé à genoux, le visage ravagé par la souffrance, les yeux baignant de larmes.

(Kaori) Comment as-tu osé Ryo ? J'avais confiance en toi.

(Ryo) Mais j'ai rien fait, moi….

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se releva péniblement, monta dans sa chambre, en passant juste devant Kimiko, sans un regard pour celle ci et claqua la porte.

Kimiko descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre un Ryo complètement défiguré et gisant à moitié mort sur le sol et dans le mur.

Ryo quand à lui était mortifié, il n'avait même pas eut le temps d'expliquer à sa partenaire que Kimiko était en réalité une cliente. Quand celle ci lui demanda :

(Kimiko) Mon Dieu, Ryo, tu vas Bien?

(Ryo) Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude, même si je dois reconnaître que cette fois si, elle n'y est pas allé de main morte.

(Kimiko) Ecoute, je vais aller lui parler, et lui expliquer qu'il ne sait rien passé entre nous, car vu sa réaction, je décèle un peu de jalousie.

(Ryo) « Un peu… se dit-il à lui même ! » Kimiko, je ne crois pas que se soit le moment d'aller parler à Kaori, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer.

Au même moment, Kaori sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour les rejoindre dans le salon une valise à la main.

Et d'un air très calme et serein, elle regarda son partenaire.

(Kaori) je m'en vais Ryo, je ne peux plus supporter cette vie. Je ne peux plus supporter toute ses femmes que tu désires à longueur de journée, je ne peux plus supporter de t'imaginer avec elles. Je parts… Je te quitte…

Et elle sortit de chez elle, ou du moins ce qui désormais était devenue son ancien domicile.

Ryo regardait la porte, qui s'était refermé sur elle, déjà depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle était vraiment partie… Pourquoi n'avait il pas bougé, n'avait il pas essayé de la retenir, de lui expliquer ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que Kaori ne plaisantait pas cette fois ci. Peut être parce qu'il avait vu dans son regard un chagrin immense….

Ryo se dit que s'était la meilleure chose qui soit dans sa situation, car, devant se confronter à la larme, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui se passerait, alors autant éloigner Kaori, tant qu'il en était encore temps. Peut être qu'elle souffrirait moins ?…

Kaori, arrivée en bas de leur immeuble s'était écroulé en larme, elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir quitté.

Elle l'avait fait ! Et maintenant elle se sentait misérable, emplit d'un vide dont elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'ampleur…

Elle partait, le quittait tout en sachant qu'elle n'aimerait jamais un autre homme comme elle aimait Ryo, car il était le seul et le resterait… à jamais… malgré tout…

Au même moment Kimiko s'était rué dans la rue pour rattraper Kaori, pour essayer de lui expliquer…

Quand elle arriva en bas de l'immeuble à son tour, il n'y avait personne, alors elle se mit à courir, prenant n'importe quelle direction, et là, elle la vit.

Elle courait… courait…pour lui parler…

(Kimiko) Kaori, attendez, laisser moi vous expliquer.

Kaori s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, le regard dure.

(Kimiko) Kaori… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyait, je suis arrivée il y a quelques heures au Japon, et je suis venue vous rendre visite à votre appartement pour vous demandez votre aide… pour me protéger. Ryo a accepté l'affaire, et m'a proposé de prendre une douche, c'est tout, je vous l'assure.

(Kaori) Nos clients laissent leurs demandes sur un tableau à la gare de Shinjuku, et ne viennent jamais directement chez nous, car ils ne connaissent pas notre adresse…

(Kimiko) Ah oui, ça… En fait j'avais déjà votre adresse vu que Ryo me l'avait donné dans son dernier Mail.

(Kaori) Alors vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

(Kimiko) Et bien, on se fréquente depuis maintenant un mois, et…

(kaori) Comment ça, vous vous fréquentez ?

(Kimiko) Euh ! Je veux dire qu'ont se parle depuis un mois sur internet, c'est comme cela que nous avons fait connaissance.

Kaori se mit à repenser à ce que Ryo lui avait dit sur l'ouverture d'un site City Hunter, pour améliorer leur chance de trouver du travail.

(kaori) Alors en fait, vous avez envoyé une demande à City Hunter pour que l'on vous vienne en aide, c'est ça ?

Kaori commençait à reprendre espoir… Finalement Ryo ne l'avait pas trompé…

(Kimiko) Non, pas sur le site de rencontre, en fait pour simplifier je suis venue directement, après que…

(Kaori) Minute ! C'est quoi cette histoire de site de rencontre ?

(Kimiko) « Oups ! » Je crois que je viens de faire une boulette ! se dit-elle »

(Kaori) Je vous ai posé une question.

(Kimiko) Ecouter le mieux serait peut être de lui demander, moi, je suis inscrite sur un site de rencontre, pour lui, je ne sais pas, alors… que diriez vous de rentrer se mettre au chaud ?

(Kaori) Avec ce que vous portez sur le dos, je vous le recommande.

Et Kaori reprit sa route, sans se retourner. Quand à Kimiko, elle resta planté là, interdite, un long moment (toujours en serviette de bain !) avant de décider de rentrer retrouver Ryo.

**Chapitre V**

Après être repassé à l'appartement et s'être changé, Ryo proposa à Kimiko de sortir faire un tour au Cat's Eyes. Il avait appelé Saeko en lui donnant rendez-vous au café, pour faire le point.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Umibôzu et Saeko les attendaient déjà.

Ryo laissa Kimiko pénétrer la première dans le café, et après quelques secondes il fit les présentations.

Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table et Ryo commença à expliquer en détail l'affaire à l'inspectrice qui l'écoutait très attentivement.

(Ryo) Comme je te l'ai dis Saeko, c'est une grosse histoire, et la Larme y est mêlée. Il faut que tu préviennes rapidement les français, sous peine d'un gros incident diplomatique. Car nul doute que le commanditaire au final ne recherche que cela.

(Saeko) Est ce que tu as une idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ?

(Ryo) Non, tout ce que je sais pour le moment… c'est le tueur à gage qu'ils ont engagé, et que le contrat s'effectuera pendant la visite du Président au Japon.

(Saeko) C'est plutôt maigre, avec ça, on ne va pas aller bien loin…

(Ryo) Ecoute, avec Mammouth, on va essayer dans savoir plus… En attendant voit ce que tu peux faire avec le Président.

(Saeko) Ryo, le Président n'est pas ici pour s'amuser, il doit tenir une conférence secrète avec notre Premier Ministre. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le japon tente de relancer la dynamique de l'aide au développement dans la perspective de la conférence internationale pour le développement de l'Afrique qui se tiendra le mois prochain, ici même à Tokyo. La quatrième édition de ce sommet se tiendra à deux mois de la tenue d'un G8, à Hokkaido. Une opportunité pour le japon, premier bailleur de fond, de souligner le rôle moteur qu'il entend jouer.

(Umi) Quel est le rapport avec les Français ?

(Saeko) Le Tchad est un pays clé de la présence française en Afrique. La situation demeure confuse là bas ou les forces rebelles ont mené une attaque contre la capitale, N'Djamena, en fin de semaine dernière. Elles ont réussi à pénétrer durant plusieurs heures dans la ville, menaçant le pouvoir du président Idriss Déby Itno. Des milliers de civiles fuient N'Djamena et ses environs pour la campagne ou le Cameroun tout proche.

(Ryo) c'est exact. Plus de 1500 hommes y sont installés répartis sur trois bases (N'Djamena, Aéché, Faya-Largeau). Situé dans une zone stratégique aux frontières du Soudan (Darfour) et de la Centrafrique, le pays est doté d'importantes ressources en pétrole et en minerais. Paris a soutenu l'envoi d'une force militaire européenne dans la région, l'Eufor Tchad-Centrafrique, destinée à assurer la sécurité des nombreux réfugiés. Son déploiement, déjà retardé par des dimensions entre Etats Européens, se voit encore entravé par les évènements actuels, Paris fournit l'essentiel des soldats de l'Eufor, c'est bien ça ?

(Saeko) C'est bien ça, oui… En vertu d'accords militaire en partie secret, Paris est un soutien décisif au régime autoritaire en place à N'Djamena : renseignement, appui logistique, formation des troupes, y compris pour le « maintien de l'ordre ». Ce qui explique les critiques sévères de l'opposition à l'égard de la France. Paris, pour sa part, accuse le Soudan de soutenir les rebelles.

(Ryo) Et malgré l'insistance de la France, le déploiement de la mission militaire de l'Union européenne (Eufor) dans l'est du Tchad et dans le nord-est de la République Centrafrique est sans cesse repoussé depuis le mois de Novembre dernier.

(Saeko) L'Afrique est ravagée depuis longtemps par des guerres civiles. La population passe son temps à se battre et l'économie va mal. Le Président Français ainsi que notre Premier Ministre, Yasuo Fukuda et le Générale Sato de l'armée Japonaise vont se rencontrer. J'imagine que les français espèrent un soutient de notre part afin de trouver une solution pour pénétrer plus en force et ramener la paix dans ce pays.

(Ryo) Bien entendu tout le monde ne recherche pas la paix. Certains voudront empêcher que la conférence n'ait lieu.

(Saeko) Tu as tout compris. J'ai déjà prit certaines mesures, et j'aimerai que tu protèges le Président pendant son séjour chez nous.

(Ryo) C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux dans la police ? Et l'armée, alors ?

(Saeko) Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, pour le reste, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque.

(Ryo) Bon… Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mammouth, il me faudra un coup de main, et on a également Kimiko à surveiller.

(Umi) Quand tu veux ou tu veux.

(Ryo) T'es pédé ou quoi ? ça va pas de me dire des trucs pareil !

(Saeko) Ryo, je dois y aller. Le Président arrive demain matin à 9h, je t'attendrai dans les salons présidentiels de l'aéroport.

(Ryo) D'accord.

Quand Saeko fut partit, Ryo fit le point avec Umibôzu sur leur stratégie, quand Miki demanda ou était Kaori.

Pour seul réponse, elle reçu :

(Ryo) Kaori est partie, elle m'a quitté.

(Miki) Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, Ryo ? Qu'est ce que tu lui a fais?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Ryo, mais il reprit vite contenance, néanmoins, cela n'échappa pas à Umibôzu.

Celui ci se rapprocha de sa femme, et posa sa main sur son épaule, pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas insister.

Elle obtempéra, mais était très inquiète pour son amie.

Elle n'était même pas venue la voir pour lui en parler, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Cette fois ci, la dispute semblait sérieuse…

Avant que les hommes ne décident de sortir un moment, Kimiko se rapprocha de Miki, et lui expliqua la situation entre Ryo et Kaori.

Elle lui expliqua que Ryo n'avait rien fait pour la retenir, et qu'après avoir expliqué à Kaori ce qu'elle faisait chez eux, celle ci était quand même partie.

Miki comprit que Ryo n'avait pas retenu sa partenaire, pour au contraire la protéger.

Et pour Kaori, ça avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, et elle s'était résigné à lever le camp une bonne fois pout toute.

Quel bric-à-brac se dit Miki, ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus compliqués ses deux là.

Dans un premier temps se dit elle, il fallait retrouver Kaori, puis après elle lui dirait la vérité sur l'affaire en cours, bien qu'elle était sur que cela ne plairait pas à Ryo.

Mais bon… celui ci la remercierait, elle en était sure, une fois l'affaire classé, quand sa belle rentrerait à la maison avec lui… au lieu de se retrouver tout seul !

Kaori était assise à la terrasse d'un café sirotant une collation, en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pourvoir faire désormais, et surtout, ou allait-elle aller ?

Quand un homme s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si il pouvait s'asseoir à ses cotés.

La terrasse était bondée, il n'y avait plus de place nulle part, et comme la journée était magnifique, les habitants de Shinjuku, en avaient profité pour se ruer dans les parcs, à la piscine, dans les cafés…

Et c'est pour cette raison que cet inconnu s'était permis de faire cette demande.

Elle le regardait… c'était un homme d'âge mur, très grand, séduisant aussi, et il avait un je ne sais quoi dans le regard qui inspirait confiance.

Elle l'invita donc à partager sa table finalement avec plaisir.

L'homme la voyant un peu triste, engagea la conversation en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais cet homme lui inspirait vraiment confiance, et elle décida de se livrer à un parfait inconnu.

Elle lui raconta son histoire avec Ryo (en omettant certains détails, tel que sa profession) lui dévoilant ses sentiments pour celui ci, tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait du faire pendant toute ses années, jusqu'à sa dispute qui occasionna son départ.

Le bel étranger la scrutait du regard tout en l'écoutant. Il comprenait mieux comment son petit protégé s'en était sortit, comment il avait pu reprendre gout à la vie.

Il fallait bien reconnaitre que la femme qui était en face de lui était non seulement très belle, mais il y avait de la bonté qui émanait de tout son être, une chaleur qui vous enrobait…

Elle ressemblait à un ange. La larme continua d'écouter son récit, et une fois, qu'elle eut fini, lui dit :

(La Larme) Vous savez, ma belle enfant, la vie est parfois très courte. Alors posez-vous les bonnes questions ? Est ce que vous l'aimez.

(Kaori) Oui

(La Larme) Est ce que vous pensez qu'il ressent les mêmes sentiments à votre égard ?

(Kaori) Je ne sais pas.

(La Larme) S'il vous a laissé partir, sans vous retenir, c'est qu'il vous aime, vous pouvez me croire.

(Kaori) C'est étrange, d'une certaine façon, vous me rappelez mon ami, vous avez le même regard.

(La Larme) Euh ! Bon… Ecoutez… Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je vous laisse, je suis déjà en retard. En tout cas, permettez moi, Mademoiselle de vous remercie d'avoir passé un peu de temps en ma compagnie, se fut très agréable. Je vous souhaite une plaisante journée.

Kaori le Regard s'en plus.

(Kaori) Il parle très bien ce monsieur, c'est agréable, ça change de Ryo…

Elle avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir, et le fait de s'être livré à cet homme lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Chapitre VI

Kaori quitta le café ou elle avait passé l'après midi, et décida d'aller voir son amie, Miki pour lui demander de l'héberger pour la nuit. Après la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec ce charmant Monsieur, kaori avait décidé de tirer son histoire au clair avec Ryo, mais avant de retourner chez elle, elle voulait le mettre à l'épreuve. Si Ryo devait passer toute une nuit seul avec une autre femme qu'elle, elle voulait savoir comment son partenaire se comporterait.

Quand elle arriva au Cat's Eyes, il n'y avait personne, et la porte d'entrée était fermé à clef. Apparemment il n'avait pas ouvert aujourd'hui, se dit elle, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup de la part de ses amis. Elle entreprit donc de repartir, quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.

(Miki) Kaori ... Kaori ... Assister ...

(Kaori) Tient ! Mais c'est Miki.

Miki arriva toute essoufflé, et du prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de dire :

(Miki) Kaori, je t'ai cherché par tout, tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles ? ! Mais ou étais-tu ?

(Kaori) J'ai marché un peu à droite et à gauche.

(Miki) Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir pour me parler ?

(Kaori) On dirait que tu es déjà au courant ?

(Miki) C'est exact, Mais toi par contre il te manque certaine donné. Vient, on rentre, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Et Miki lui exposa la situation, elle lui raconta ce que lui avait dit Kimiko et la malheureuse affaire sur laquelle celle ci était tombé. Kaori n'en revenait pas… le Président de la République Française… et qui était cette larme de sang, elle n'en avait jamais entendue parler.

Elle commençait à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, et sa colère envers son partenaire commençait à diminuer.

Elle demanda néanmoins quand même à Miki si celle ci pouvait l'accueillir pour la nuit. Miki surprise la dévisageait, elle s'étonnait que son amie décide de laisser Ryo seul dans leur appartement avec une femme.

Connaissant Ryo et ses visites nocturnes, Miki ne donnait pas cher de la cliente, si Kaori n'était pas là, pour jouer les chiens de garde. Mais surtout Miki était plus que surprise face à l'attitude de sa complice.

(Miki) Kaori, je te trouve étrange ?

(Kaori) Ne t'inquiète pas Miki… Mais dit moi plutôt, ça te dirait de te défouler un peu au tir ? Parce que moi j'en ai besoin !

(Miki) Ah ! c'est une bonne idée, en attendant les autres, on va pouvoir s'échauffer un peu…

Quand les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans la salle de tir qui se trouvait au sous-sol, elles préparèrent leurs armes, et se positionnèrent dans un bloque chacune.

Kaori se plaça juste devant la cible, qui était face à elle, cette même cible se matérialisa par le visage de Ryo qui apparut juste devant elle, un rictus de pervers sur les lèvres, et une tête de dégénéré qui lui faisait face en lui lançant en plein visage « tu sais que t'es bonne toi ? ! » Elle le mit en joue et là, déferla toute sa rage.

(Kaori) Oh ! toi l'imposteur, le mateur, la honte de l'humanité.

Et là, elle se mit à tirer dans tous les sens, de colère ne touchant toujours pas la cible.

(Kaori) Tient ! tient ! j'aurai ta peau, pervers, obsédé, voleur, satyre.

Les deux nettoyeurs ainsi que Kimiko venaient juste de pénétrer dans le Cat's Eye. Umibôzu passa derrière le bar, quand ils entendirent des détonations ainsi que des plaintes venir du sous sol. Umibôzu qui préparait le café et qui s'apprêtait à le verser dans les deux tasses disposées sur le bar, émit un commentaire.

(Umi) Pour une colère, c'est une colère...

Ryo était accoudé au comptoir, les yeux fermé, essayant de capter toute la force et l'énergie déferlé par sa partenaire qui s'entrainait, ou plutôt passait ses nerfs en fulminant contre lui, et à son tour, répondit à Umbôzu.

(Ryo) C'est toujours bon un peu de haine pour l'entrainement.

Et juste dans la pièce en dessous…

(Kaori) Monstre lubrique, violeur en série, ennemi juré des femmes.

(Umi) Ca se précise, si tu veux mon avis, elle ne va pas tarder à atteindre la cible.

(Ryo) Tu me le donnes ce café, ou tu attends qu'il soit froid ?

(Umi) Voilà…

(Kaori) Tu ne penses qu'à ça, va s'y, avoue-le… Mais cette fois c'est terminé.

Sous le regard ébahit de Kimiko qui commençait sérieusement à se demander ou elle était tombé, Umibôzu, se rapprocha du bar et se pencha sur Ryo, juste à côté de son oreille pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

(Umi) Je ne sais pas après qui Kaori en a, mais c'est drôle… ça description me rappelle quelqu'un, et c'est assez ressemblant !

(Ryo) Tu veux que je te dise… ton café il est vraiment mauvais !

Et juste à cet instant, au paroxysme de sa colère, devant les yeux ébahit de Miki.

(Kaori) Tu vas télécharger la phrase de Dieu ...

Et là, Kaori fit mouche, elle envoya une boulette directement en plein cœur de la cible.

(Miki) Bravo, Kaori, tu l'a mit en plein dans le mille.

Avec le recule de l'arme, elle avait été éjecté en arrière et avait atterri les fesses par terre, mais Kaori était ravit d'avoir atteint son objectif.

(Kaori) C'est vrai, le l'ai eu ?

(Miki) Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux atteindre ta cible. C'est vrai aussi, que tu étais plutôt inspiré aujourd'hui, mais bon… c'est le résultat qui compte, n'est ce pas ?

Et les deux amies remontèrent à l'étage tout en plaisantant. Quand elles arrivèrent au comptoir, Miki demanda à son mari si tout s'était bien passé, et celui ci acquiesça. Puis elle commença à engager la conversation avec Kimiko, quand Kaori se rapprocha à petit pas de Ryo.

Celui ci n'était pas très a l'aise, et vu la colère qu'elle venait de déferler, il ne savait pas vraiment à quelle sauce sa partenaire comptait le cuisiner cette fois ci. Il positionna donc ses deux mains devant son visage pour se protéger…

(Kaori) Ryo?

Il leva timidement les yeux et lui répondit :

(Ryo) Oui?

(Kaori) Je vais passer la nuit chez Miki et Umibôzu ce soir, et je rentrerai demain matin. Tu pourras protéger le Président sans te soucier de Kimiko, je veillerai sur elle.

Ryo la regardait perplexe. Sa partenaire agissait de façon bien étrange… apparemment elle lui pardonnait, ce qui quand même à la base était un malentendu, et elle allait le laisser seul avec Kimiko cette nuit.

Mais en plus, City Hunter était de nouveau sur les railles et il se demandait ce qui se passerait quand il se retrouverait face à la Larme.

Mais il se mit à repenser à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite…

« Maintenant tu es ma partenaire à la vie, à la mort ».

Et tout en souriant, il se dit que la nuit ainsi que les prochains jours promettaient d'être mouvementés.

Comme elle le regardait attendant une réponse, il décida de la taquiner un peu pour voir ses réactions, car nul doute que sa chère et tendre était trop jalouse pour le laisser livrer à lui même…

(Ryo) Ah ! Super, je vais pouvoir passer une nuit d'amour tranquillement, seul avec ma belle Kimiko !

Kaori se mit à trembler, prise de petits spasmes qui ondoyaient tout son corps, elle serrait ses points très fort, à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair, et affichait tant bien que mal un sourire rayonnant.

(Kaori) Profite en bien Ryo, je te souhaite une nuit torride…

- (Ryo) Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ca va être le paradis, l'éden, le firmament….

Perplexe, Ryo la regarda… Mais ou était passé sa Kaori ?

Elle avait était enlevé puis lobotomisé par des extraterrestre, ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle reste aussi calme !

Et Kimiko qui avait écouté la conversation intervint à ce moment là…

(Kimiko) Tu entends Ryo, on va pouvoir enfin apprendre à ce connaître un peu mieux. Je vais te faire de bons petits plats ce soir, et après…

A ces mots, tous bloquèrent leur respiration en attendant de voir la réaction de Kaori, qui ne manquerait pas de survenir.

Mais celle ci ne bougea pas, aucune massue à l'horizon.

Un sourire toujours un peu crispé sur les lèvres, elle regarda tout simplement Miki, prit sa valise à la main et lui demanda de lui montrer sa chambre.

Chapitre VII

De retour à l'appartement, Ryo s'affala sur son canapé.

Kaori était resté au Cat's Eye, quand à lui, devant le calme olympien qu'affichait sa moitié, il n'avait eut le choix que de rentrer avec Kimiko.

Il prit un de ses magazines de femmes à poils, et entreprit de le feuilleter.

Kimiko arriva dans le salon en petite nuisette, en se trémoussant légèrement dans la direction de Ryo.

Celui ci ne releva pas la tête, quand bien même il avait sentit sa présence… et préféra s'absorber à sa lecture.

(Kimiko) Ryo… Tu m'as bien dit que Kaori était juste ta partenaire de travail n'est ce pas ?

Et toujours absorbé par son magazine, s'en relever la tête, il lui répondit :

(Ryo) Oui c'est exact.

(Kimiko) Et bien, avec tout ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers jours, je me sens… comment dire… en fait j'ai un peu peur, alors tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir, je me sentirai plus rassuré ?

Ryo releva légèrement la tête et avant même qu'il puisse lui répondre, une gigantesque massue surgit de nul part, traversa l'appartement, frôla dangereusement le visage de Kimiko, et alla s'écraser dans le mur.

(Ryo) Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée !

(Kimiko) Mais, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

(Ryo) Un fantôme un peu jaloux, je crois…

Une ribambelle de corbeaux se mit à tournoyer dans l'appartement en signe d'approbation…

Kimiko un peu déboussolée, décida d'obtempérer, et remonta dans sa chambre.

Ryo la suivit peu de temps après, demain allait être une dure journée, et il fallait qu'il se repose.

Il prit rapidement une douche et alla se coucher.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit le plancher craquer.

Toujours allongé mais sur ses gardes, il tendit l'oreille. Le pas était léger, comme celui d'une femme, il n'y avait pas d'hostilité non plus dans l'aura de cette personne et il se demandait qui pouvait bien être devant sa chambre.

Kimiko, se dit-il ? Non pas possible, elle lui rendait une visite nocturne à lui, Ryo Saeba, l'étalon de Shinjuku ! Les rôles étaient inversés, il n'en revenait pas…

Mais quelque chose dans son fort intérieur lui conseilla de ne pas bouger, Peut être était ce l'aura meurtrière qu'il ressentait tout à coup…

Kimiko ouvrit tout doucement la porte de Ryo s'en faire de bruit, pour éviter de le réveiller, car elle voulait le surprendre.

Dans ces mails Ryo lui promettait le nirvana, et bien maintenant elle venait réclamer son du... Quand elle fit un pas en direction du lit du nettoyeur, elle sentit une résistance au niveau de ses chevilles.

On dirait un fil pensa elle…

(Kimiko) Tient qu'est ce que ça fait là ? …

Au grand étonnement de Kimiko, elle aperçut, se matérialisant devant ses yeux, un tronc d'arbre colossal arrivant droit sur elle comme un bolide… l'engin lui éclata la tête et après plus rien… Se fut le trou noir pour notre visiteuse nocturne !

Ryo toujours resté bien sagement dans son lit, se dit que Kimiko ne passerait jamais la nuit, connaissant son fantôme… elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance…

Et il se rallongea tranquillement.

Pendant ce temps au Cat's Eye…

(Umi) Kaori est partie se coucher ?

(Miki) Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Je crois qu'avec tous les évènements de la journée, elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule.

-(Umi) Tu ne trouves pas étrange quand même que Kaori laisse Ryo passer la nuit, entièrement seul avec une femme ?

(Miki) Peut être que leur relation à évolué, et qu'elle lui fait confiance ?…

Umibôzu ne répondit pas, mais médita sur le fait… que serte leur relation avait évolué, mais de la à ce que Kaori lui fasse confiance, s'était autre chose…

Dans l'appartement de City Hunter, une autre personne ne s'avouait toujours pas vaincu.

Elle s'était mit en tête d'arriver à ses fins cette nuit. Ryo lui plaisait, et avec un homme tel que lui, elle ne craindrait jamais rien. Elle l'avait décidé, s'était l'homme qu'elle recherchait depuis toujours, ce serait l'homme de sa vie.

Elle se remit sur pied, et constata qu'avec la frappe du tronc d'arbre, elle avait été éjectée de plusieurs mètres.

Elle avança délicatement pour ne pas se faire surprendre par d'autres attaques, quand elle entendit une détonation. Le bruit sonna comme un petit « Click !».

Elle se retourna pour faire face, finalement à une monstrueuse boule de métal noir agrémenté de pic pointu qui lui arrivait droit dessus.

Elle eut le temps de faire un pas sur le côté, et évita l'instrument de torture de justesse.

Elle était ravie de constater qu'elle venait de déjouer l'embuscade qu'on venait de lui tendre en se demandant qui avait bien pu piéger l'appartement quand l'instrument qu'elle croyait avoir évité revint vers elle, la percutant et la projetant dans les escaliers, qu'elle dégringola dans un fracas assourdissant.

Un rictus d'énervement sur les lèvres, elle remonta les escaliers sur les genoux en se promettant de survivre à cette nuit…

Ryo aussi doux qu'un agneau était gentiment resté dans sa chambre et se délectait de voir que l'esprit de ses lieux se démenait comme une forcenée pour préserver ce qui lui appartenait… C'était finalement beaucoup plus marrant quand c'était un autre qui subissait se dit-il…

Ce petit jeux s'éternisa donc jusqu'au petit matin, et quand Ryo ouvrit les yeux et se leva, il put constater en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, une Kimiko allongé sur le sol, la nuisette déchiquetée, des bleues sur tout le corps…

Finalement la superbe rousse qu'il avait rencontrée la veille n'était plus si élégante que ça…

(Ryo) Alors, bien dormit Kimiko ? Je te suggère d'aller prendre une douche, on part dans 20 mn.

(Kimiko) Pitié… Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…

Et pendant ce temps, dans un café de Shinjuku…

(Miki) Bonjour Karoi, comment vas-tu ?… Oh mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que ces cernes ?

(Kaori) Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis étrangement en pleine forme…

Et 1 heure plus tard, Kimiko et Ryo pénétrèrent dans le Cat's Eye pour venir récupérer Kaori et Umibôzu afin de se rendre comme convenue à l'aéroport pour l'arrivée du Président. Ryo constata que sa partenaire manquait de sommeil, et sourit intérieurement…

(Ryo) Alors mon p'tit Mammouth je t'ai manqué cette nuit ?

(Umi) Tu prends tes désires pour des réalités mon vieux…

A peine avait il prononcé ces quelques mots, que le regard d'Umibôzu se fit plus dur ainsi que celui de Ryo. Ils sentaient une forte animosité qui émanait de l'extérieur du café. Et tout à coup, la porte d'entrée fut ravagée par des impactes de balles qui fusèrent dans toute la pièce. Ryo qui était à côté de Kimiko l'éjecta violement derrière le comptoir et ensuite plongea sur sa partenaire pour la protéger. Umibôzu et Miki se mirent également à l'abri, en attendant de trouver une brèche d'accalmie pour riposter. Les détonations s'arrêtèrent et la forte animosité disparut.

(Umi) Et bien voilà ce qui s'appelle recevoir un avertissement.

(Ryo) Et avant même que le Président ne soit arrivé. J'aurais vraiment besoin de toi Mammouth, ça promet !

(Umi) Il vaudrait peut être mieux y aller.

(Miki) Mon café… Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde vient régler ces comptes dans mon CAFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

(Umi) On devrait vraiment y aller, sinon c'est Miki qui risque de nous faire la peau.

(Ryo) Pardonne-moi ma petite libellule d'amour, je te promets que quand toute cette histoire sera finie, je viendrais t'aider pour les travaux, et pour me remercier… Je te demanderai juste un petit coup…

Kaori se projeta dans les airs une massue à la main, elle la fit tournoyer avec énergie, et asséna avec force l'engin contre son partenaire.

(Kaori) Ce n'est pas le moment de compter fleurette, tu as une mission, je te le rappelle.

Chapitre VIII

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les salons présidentiels de l'aéroport, Saeko les attendait déjà avec le général Sato de l'armée Japonaise.

(Général) Vous avez cinq minutes de retard.

(Ryo) Désolé, il y avait des embouteillages…

(Général) Comment allez-vous messieurs ? Je vois qu'il y a deux jeunes femmes avec vous ?

(Ryo) Oui, permettez moi de vous présenter, Kaori ma partenaire, et voici Kimiko, c'est…

Ryo allait présenter Kimiko, en précisant au Général que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu être au courant du complot qui se tramait contre le Président, mais préféra se raviser.

(Ryo) …C'est ma femme et elle m'accompagne aussi…

Et tous sans exception tombèrent à la renverse…

(Général) Vous avez une bien charmante épouse.

Kaori fulminait intérieurement, mais qu'est qu'il lui prenait de raconter des âneries pareil… Ryo continua les présentations.

(Ryo) Et je vous présente Mammouth. Nous ne seront pas trop de deux pour ce travail.

(Général) Ah oui, c'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle.

(Umi) Général Sato.

(Général) Monsieur Mammouth. Votre réputation à largement dépassé nos frontières. Je suis ravi de vous savoir parmi nous… Parlons peu mais parlons bien…Je vous ai préparé vos contrats, il ne reste plus qu'à les signer.

Les deux nettoyeurs s'exécutèrent sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes, et une fois les formalités classés, il les fit passer dans la pièce attenante ou se trouvait le Président.

(Général) Mr le Président je vous présente vos gardes du corps. Mr Saeba et Mr Mammouth.

(Président) Bonjour messieurs.

(Ryo et Umi) Bonjour Mr le Président.

(Président) Laissons tomber les formalités et appelez moi Nicolas. Mais qui sont ces deux charmantes créatures ?

(Général) Et bien, voici la partenaire de Mr Saeba ainsi que sa femme.

Kaori intérieurement se dit que le Générale commençait sérieusement à la gonfler avec c'est « Mme Saeba »…

(Président) Enchanté mes dames.

(Kaori et Kimiko) Monsieur le Président.

(Président) Vraiment vous me gênez, appelez moi Nicolas…

(Général) Bien, vu que les présentations sont faites, nous allons étudier le parcours du Président. Dans un premier temps, il retournera à son l'hôtel. Puis à 12h30, il déjeunera avec l'Empereur Akihito. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur la conférence secrète qui se tiendra dans la soirée, nous avons informé la population de la visite officielle de courtoisie du Chef de l'Etat Français. Donc nous ferons visiter la ville à Mr Sarkozy. A 17h30, il y aura une réunion avec le Maire de Tokyo ou la clé d'Or symbolique de la ville et de l'amitié sera remit au Président. Et en fin de soirée, vous vous retirerez dans la montagne d'Hokio, il y a une demeure isolée, la conférence se tiendra à cet endroit et je vous y rejoindrai.

(Ryo) Comment allez-vous faire pour que le Président disparaisse sans rendre de compte ?

(Général) Le Président après une journée bien rempli, déclarera qu'il désire se reposer et passer la soirée dans sa suite. On le fera sortir par les coulisses de l'hôtel sans éveiller les soupçons pour le rendez vous.

(Ryo) Bien alors nous pouvons y aller.

Et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ryo monta dans la mini avec Kaori et le Président.

Tandis que Mammouth avait prit Kimiko avec lui dans son 4x4.

Il avait décidé de se séparer jusqu'au lendemain de l'entrevue.

Arrivée à l'hôtel, Ryo et Kaori laissèrent le temps nécessaire au Chef d'Etat pour se rafraichir et se préparer pour son déjeuner. Et juste avant d'arriver au restaurant le Président demanda à Kaori.

(Président) Le nom de votre empereur est bien Amikito ?

(Kaori) Si vous l'appelez comme ça, vous serez pendu haut et court… Non, en fait l'Empereur actuel, s'appelle Akihito, s'est le dernier d'une succession que la tradition prétend ininterrompue et que la légende historique fait commencer en –660 avec l'Empereur descendant de la Déesse Amaterasu.

(Président) Ah ! je vois…

Ils arrivèrent au Restaurant et le déjeuner s'effectua sans anicroche.

Ryo qui était posté au comptoir du restaurant avec Kaori, surveillait la table du Président en se demandant quand allait frapper la Larme.

Il ne pouvait intervenir ici même.

Il ne le ferait pas non plus pendant sa visite de la ville.

La réunion qui devait avoir lieu pour la remise de la clef d'or ne semblait pas propice non plus… Mais quand ?…

Le seul moment susceptible d'être une bonne opportunité ne pouvait être que pendant le trajet jusqu'aux montagnes.

Car il était évident que le Président ne devait pas arriver à destination. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Kaori lui demanda :

(Kaori) On peut savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire de Mme Saeba ?

(Ryo) Ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse ?

(Kaori) Là n'est pas la question ! Alors ? Dépêche-toi, j'attends…

(Ryo) Le générale ne m'inspire pas confiance, et je n'ai pas voulut lui dire que Kimiko était notre source.

(Kaori) Tu crois qu'il a avoir quelque chose dans toute cette affaire ?

(Ryo) Je ne sais pas. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Quand à toi, ne change pas d'attitude vis à vis de lui.

(Kaori) Oui, comprit.

Le Président qui avait fini de déjeuner, se dirigea vers notre duo et leur demanda s'il était possible avant de se rendre au consulat de faire un détour par les jardins d'Ouzaki.

Il en avait entendu parler, avait vu beaucoup d'illustration sur ces superbes paysages et désirait avoir la chance de pouvoir les visiter avant de repartir dans son pays.

Acquiesça Ryo.

Il accorderait se petit plaisir au Président, à la condition que celui respecte certaine règle de sécurité.

Le Président accepta. Mais Kaori qui trouvait cette escapade un peu risqué, demanda à son partenaire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ? !

(Ryo) On va déguiser le Président en moi, avec mes vêtements et une perruque ça fera l'affaire et moi, je me déguiserai en Nicolas. Mon plan est vraiment génial ? !

(Président) Merveilleuse idée, ça va être très amusant…

(Kaori) Vous vous moquez de moi tous les deux ? ! Et comment tu comptes régler votre différence de taille, gros nigaud ?

(Ryo) Ah ! C'est vrai que c'est un petit problème ?! Kaori, on va déguiser le Président en toi, il n'aura qu'à prendre tes habits et vu que tu ressembles déjà à un homme, il n'y aura pas de complication, et en plus vous avez la même taille !

Et là Ryo se prit une massue dans les dents, les brisant, et les faisant tomber une à une…

(Kaori) Tient ma massue… Ca te remettra les idées en place…

Et sous les yeux ébahit du Président, Kaori attrapa Ryo par le col de sa veste et le traina sans ménagement vers la sortie.

(Kaori) Et vous qu'est ce que vous faites ? On y va.

(Président) Oui, Oui, j'arrive…

Le Président n'en revenait pas, quel caractère bien trempé ! Il était sous le charme de cette belle amazone… Finalement son séjour au japon s'annonçait plus stimulant qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ.

Sur le chemin les menant aux jardins d'Ouzaki, Nicolas qui était assis à l'arrière de la mini se rapprocha du siège de Kaori et lui demanda si toutes les japonaises étaient aussi jolies qu'elle ?

Kaori qui était flatté par ce compliment inattendu, le remercia. Ryo regarda le Président dans son rétroviseur tout en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il se détende un peu celui là, car il s'attaquait à une chaise bien gardé…

(Ryo) Dite moi Nicolas, vous devriez faire attention. Kaori n'est pas une femme mais un de nos vestiges japonais, en fait… c'est un travelo… Je vous dis ça… C'est juste pour que vous ne soyez pas surprit à l'arrivée !

La mini fit une embardée, zigzagant dans tous les sens avant de reprendre une trajectoire normale.

(Ryo) T'es folle ? Tu veux nous tuer ?

(Kaori) Je te jure Ryo, qu'aucun nettoyeur au monde n'aura ta peau, parce que c'est moi qui finirait par te tuer un jour…

(Ryo) Vous avez vu ce que je subis Nicolas ? J'ai la partenaire la plus violente qui soit…

(Kaori) Je ne serai pas si violente, si tu ne me cherchais pas autant…

Et Kaori rentra dans un mutisme sans nom pendant le reste du trajet. Nicolas qui voyait qu'elle était agacée ne dit plus un mot non plus, et le reste du parcours se fit dans le plus grand calme.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à visiter le jardin, se délectant des magnifiques paysages qui défilaient devant eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Kaori qui adorait cet endroit, se délectait de pouvoir compter l'histoire de cette nature merveilleusement entretenue.

Le Président était sous le charme encore une fois… une déesse qui se fondait dans cette nature somptueuse.

Chapitre IX

Après cette petite escapade bien appréciée, ils reprirent l'itinéraire fixé par le Générale Sato. La visite de la ville se passa pour le mieux. Il avait prit une voiture officielle cette fois ci, et Kaori lui comptait l'historique de la capitale.

(Kaori) Tokyo est la capitale du Japon depuis 1868. Son nom signifie « Capitale de l'est ». Elle portait autrefois le nom d'Edo « Porte de la rivière » en référence à la rivière Sumida qui la traverse.

(Ryo) Tokyo se trouve sur la baie de Tokyo qui donne sur l'océan pacifique. Comme vous le savez également Tokyo est une grande métropole, assimilable aux autres préfectures et son nom officiel en ce cas est Tokyo-To.

(Président) Il y a plusieurs quartiers dans la ville ?

(Ryo) Oui, il y a 23 arrondissements, que l'on nomme par nom de quartier. Nous nous rendons d'ailleurs dans le quartier de Shinjuku qui est celui des affaires et réputé pour les plaisirs nocturnes.

(Président) Nous nous y rendons ?

(Ryo) Oui, c'est la prochaine étape, votre rendez vous avec le Maire. La Mairie de Tokyo, double bâtiment impressionnant de 50 étages dessiné par Kenzo Tange, se trouve dans le quartier de Shinjuku.

Le rendez vous avec le Maire pour la remise de la clef d'Or également se déroula sans problème, et le Président réintégra sa chambre d'hôtel à l'heure prévu.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le départ pour la conférence secrète, et Ryo commençait à appréhender sa rencontre avec son vieil ami.

Resté posté devant la chambre du Président, il se tourna vers sa partenaire.

(Ryo) Kaori, j'aimerai que tu retournes auprès de Kimiko et d'Umibôzu. Je serai plus rassuré si je sais que tu es là bas pour la surveiller et la protéger.

(Kaori) Tu te moques de moi ? Je sais que tu cherches à m'éloigner à cause de je ne sais quelle raison.

(Ryo) Mais pas du tout, c'est juste que comme nous sommes partenaire et que je te fais confiance, je voulais que tu te charges de Kimiko, et…

(Kaori) Ne me ment pas Ryo, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Si je suis ta partenaire comme tu le prétends, alors parle moi…

Ryo sourit, et après une seconde d'hésitation il décida de se confesser à Kaori sur les liens qui l'unissait à la Larme. Après lui avoir tout raconté, kaori très émut par cette aveu, l'informa quelle restait avec lui, et que comme il lui faisait confiance, si quelque chose devait arriver, elle veillerait sur le Président.

Le Chef d'Etat sortit à cet instant et Ryo se tourna vers sa partenaire.

(Ryo) D'accord. Alors c'est partie ma belle…

Puis il se tourna vers le Président.

(Ryo) Nicolas, nous allons prendre un autre chemin que celui proposé par le Générale.

(Président) Pourquoi il y a un problème ?

(Ryo) Non aucun. C'est juste ma façon de procéder. Je préfère reconsidérer l'opération pour plus de sécurité.

(Président) Et bien, je vous fais confiance, faite à votre guise…

La troupe se retrouva au parking pour récupérer la mini, et se lança sur le chemin d' Hokio.

Ryo roulait toujours sur ces gardes.

Le Président lui semblait décontracté parlant à Kaori de la visite faite un peu plus tôt du Palais Impérial qui se trouvait au centre de la ville dans le quartier de Chiyoda, et ne se rendait pas compte de la menace qui planait sur lui.

Il fallait deux heures pour arrivé au point de rendez vous, et Ryo ayant emprunté un autre parcours que celui prévu au départ, espérait éviter le tueur à gage qui avait été engagé pour abattre le Président.

Deux heures et quinze minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et il y avait déjà les voitures des autres invités.

Ils n'étaient tombés dans aucune embuscade, ce qui dérangeait encore plus Ryo…

La Larme était un professionnel de renom, et il était plus que surprenant qu'il n'est pas anticipé sa manœuvre. Ryo se disait qu'il allait donc frapper très fort.

Il essaya de ce mettre dans sa peau l'espace de quelques minutes pour deviné ce qu'il pourrait faire et à quel moment il s'y prendrait.

Ca devrait absolument être maintenant, car toujours dans la voiture, Ryo savait qu'une fois passé la porte du cottage, il serait trop tard pour celui ci car la conférence débuterait. Ryo se tourna vers Kaori et lui demanda d'aller prévenir les autres de leur arrivée.

Lui resterait avec le Président dans la voiture, le temps que les hauts dirigeants sortent de la maison pour accueillir le Chef d'Etat français.

(Président) Pourquoi ne sortons-nous pas ?

(Ryo) Parce que nous sommes arrivés et que vous êtes toujours en vie ce qui est plutôt surprenant.

(Président) Pour un garde du corps, vous n'êtes pas censé éviter de dire ce genre de chose à vos clients ? Et puis je croyais que vous étiez le meilleur ?

(Ryo) C'est justement parce que je suis votre garde du corps que je tiens à être franc avec vous, pour que vous puissiez vous rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Je suis également considéré comme le numéro 1 du Japon, mais le tueur qui à été engagé pour vous tuer n'est pas à sous estimé, bien au contraire !

Le Président devant l'air dur et sérieux de Ryo, comprit que quand bien même ils étaient arrivés, le risque qu'il soit abattu restait encore possible…

Mais il savait que son garde du corps était non seulement un professionnel, mais aussi un homme d'honneur, alors il s'en remettait à lui…

(Président) Vous croyez que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir vivant ?

(Ryo) Je ferais tout pour…

Le Premier Ministre, et le Générale Sato se trouvaient sur le seuil de la porte, et les gardes du corps de ceux ci étaient sortit pour assurer la protection du français pour son entrée dans la maisonnette.

Il y avait une grande table en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce et un certains nombres de documents et valises diplomatiques y étaient posés.

Les Chef d'Etats s'installèrent et commencèrent donc leur réunion, vu que tout le monde était présent.

Ryo n'en revenait pas, il n'y avait encore rien eut, pas de tentative, mais qu'est ce que pouvait bien mijoter la Larme ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit une présence, qu'il connaissait bien…

Et il aperçut le reflet du rayon d'un viseur pointé sur le Président.

Le plus rapidement possible sans éveiller l'inquiétude des hommes attablés, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux. Kaori qui avait également vu ce qui se passait se rapprocha de son partenaire, et celui ci lui ordonna de rester dans la pièce avec le Président.

Lui allait sortir et essayer de le trouver.

Quand il réalisa tout à coup que le viseur à travers la fenêtre était un appel à une confrontation… Et il allait relever le défi lancé.

Kaori l'avait comprit elle aussi en voyant le regard de son partenaire qui ne pouvait le cacher.

(Kaori) Ryo soit prudent s'il te plait ? !

Pour seule réponse elle reçu un clin d'œil, qui était censé être un « oui » et également qui était censé la rassurer.

Chapitre X

Quand Ryo sortit du cottage, un léger vent commençait à se lever. Il faisait néanmoins encore très doux pour une fin d'après midi du mois d'Avril. Il se dirigea à la gauche de la maison. Il longea un parcours de randonneurs pendant plusieurs mètres et arriva à un étang qui sous plombait la vallée d'Hokio. L'endroit était magique, la pureté de la nature mêlée au silence de la montagne était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et naturelle. Un endroit parfait pour s'affronter, se dit-il.

La Larme qui était embusqué dans un des buissons longeant l'étang, apparut devant Ryo et lui lança :

(La Larme) Belle journée pour mourir, n'est ce pas ?

(Ryo) Oui, belle journée pour mourir… ça faisait longtemps…

(La Larme) Croit bien, que je suis comme toi, je n'ai pas souhaité me retrouver sur cette affaire, face à toi. Mais par un caprice du destin, il a fallut que cette femme vienne tout te raconter.

(Ryo) Je suis surpris que tu n'es pas essayé de la tuer. Tu as pour habitude de ne pas laisser de trace pourtant ?

(La Larme) Je la savais avec toi, et vu que mon contrat est d'assassiner le Président, il valait mieux que j'évite cette confrontation, en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant.

(Ryo) Je vois.

(La Larme) J'ai rencontré ta partenaire, elle est vraiment charmante.

Le cœur de Ryo venait de manquer un battement. La Larme avait croisé le chemin de Kaori, et il ne lui avait fait aucun mal…

Et comme il ne disait rien, la Larme reprit.

(La Larme) Nous avons beaucoup discuté. Bien sur elle ne savait pas que c'était moi, le tueur à gage qui assassinerait le Président. Elle avait l'air très triste ce jour là, alors j'ai décidé d'engager la conversation pour en savoir plus.

(Ryo) Ecoute, laisse Kaori en dehors de cette histoire…

(La Larme) Tu devrais être plus gentil avec elle, tu l'as rend malheureuse. Tu devrais pourtant la remercier de t'avoir sauvé de la folie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferais aucun mal, même après ta mort. Quel dommage et quel gâchis que tu ne puisses désormais plus profiter de cet amour. Tu as laissé passer ta chance…

(Ryo) Merci pour tes conseils mais je n'aime pas trop que l'on se mêle de ma vie privée. Et puis on est ici pour s'affronter, alors ?…

La Larme l'avait volontairement amener sur ce terrain pour lui faire prendre conscience que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu et valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle, quand l'amour était là et vous attendait…

Il voulait que son protégé se batte…

Le soleil commençait à décliner sur les hauteurs de la montagne, ils se regardèrent très sérieusement, et Ryo proposa au nettoyeur de dégainer quand les derniers rayons de soleil disparaitraient derrière les collines.

Ils se positionnèrent face à face, attendant l'obscurité. Il n'en resterait qu'un, mais lequel ?

Le crépuscule fit donc son entrée par cette belle soirée du mois d'Avril, et nos deux nettoyeurs sortirent leurs armes en se pointant du canon…

Le vent se réveilla, soulevant quelques feuilles au passage…

Les crosses argentées de deux armes à feu brillèrent dans l'obscurité.

Et ils tirèrent…

Il se passa un moment avant qu'un corps lourdement ne s'écroule…

Ryo venait d'être touché. La première balle lui traversa la poitrine, l'éjectant au sol, cloué à terre, Ryo crispa sa main sur son ventre et pivota pour essayer de se relever.

Mais le tueur ne lui laissa pas le temps.

La deuxième balle atteignit Ryo à la tête. Il roula sur le sol alors que l'assassin s'avançait vers lui, braquant l'arme dans sa direction pour faire feu une troisième fois.

Un long filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche.

A terre gisant sans protection, tandis que tout vacillait autour de lui, il releva la tête et aperçut son ami, et le regarda sans haine.

Le duel avait été propre, ils avaient agit comme deux professionnels et kit à mourir autant que se fusse de la main de cet homme.

Et, avant de perdre totalement conscience….

(Ryo) Ne fait pas de mal à Kaori…

(La Larme) Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, je te l'ai déjà dis, ne craint rien.

La Larme se rapprocha de Ryo et le prit dans ses bras, il le regardait comme un père regarde son fils, son regard état ampli d'une grande tristesse.

Quand tout à coup la Larme entendit une détonation et sentit une forte brulure au niveau de son cœur.

A cause du vent et de la pluie qui s'était mis à tomber, il n'avait pas entendue les bruits des pas qui se rapprochaient.

Dans le reflet de l'arme de Ryo qui était resté à terre, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir simplement le reflet d'une ombre mouvante et avait sentit trop tard la présence qui se trouvait derrière lui.

L'endroit étant plongé dans la pénombre, il était impossible à La Larme de distinguer le visage de son agresseur.

Une fois que la balle qu'il avait reçu en plein cœur, le projetant à son tour au côté de Ryo, il constata que la silhouette avançait vers lui d'un pas résolu.

Qui ? Se demanda-t-il ? Qui ?

Sur son visage, il sentait l'eau glacée de la pluie qui se mélangeait au sang et lui embuait les yeux.

Tout se brouilla autour de lui, mais il essaya une dernière fois d'apercevoir les traits de son meurtrier, avant de mourir.

(Kaori) C'était vous…

Kaori était arrivé en courant cherchant son partenaire désespérément à la fin de la conférence qui s'était très bien passé pour les Chefs d'Etats.

Elle avait été conduite par le fracas des bruits des armes à feux, et avait courut pour enfin arrivé au lac et constater que son partenaire était au sol gisant à moitié mort.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait sortit à son tour son arme et avait tiré sur celui qui lui avait enlevé Ryo.

(Kaori) Ryooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ...

Elle avait reprit sa course pour se jeter sur lui. Elle pleurait… pleurait, n'arrivant pas à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

(Ryo) C'est la fin, Kaori…

(Kaori) je t'en prie ne parle pas. Ne dis rien je vais aller chercher du secours, je t'en prie ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie… **ne me quitte pas**… Je t'en supplie…

Elle se relevait pour trouver un téléphone et prévenir les secours, quand il lui attrapa la main.

(Ryo) Reste avec moi, je ne veux pas partir seul. J'ai besoin que tu restes à mes côtés. Kaori, je sais que je t'ai souvent fait pleurer, mais je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé…

Et Ryo ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir…

Puis un cri de douleur déchira la pénombre de cet endroit si paisible.

**LA FIN**


End file.
